


The Dinner Party

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner Party, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, MC - Freeform, Sex Standing Up, c & r, jumin han - Freeform, party sex, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: MC and Jumin had been keeping their relationship private but MC had enough of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my 9000th Jumin Han fic? When do I get locked up?! The idea of tempting Jumin during a business dinner really inspired me.

We had spent every day together since the party a couple months ago but had yet to be properly introduced to each other's worlds.  Jumin had invited me to work functions but they were never official dates and usually consisted of me getting lost in large crowds of strangers for a couple hours. Thankfully there was always a huge spread of delicious food – so I didn’t mind, plus seeing him interact as Director was a huge turn on. Tonight’s event was a formal sit down dinner and I thought he might not want me to come, but I awoke to a beautiful gown hanging on the back of the door the morning of.

I arrived early before Jumin so I took a look around on my own. The dining room was spectacular. I was admiring the elaborate table setting and found my name on a place card. I was seated at the other end of the table very far away from Jumin which made me both happy and sad, but I was mostly thankful as it would make the night easier to get through without the distraction of wanting to touch him. I smiled at the thought and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

I mingled with the C&R Managers and board members easily. There was a good mix of couples and singles so I didn't have to explain my date or lack thereof. When Jumin finally entered the room, we locked eyes immediately. Our magnetic attraction proved itself too powerful to deny. I felt my heartbeat quicken and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. He looked absolutely incredible in his new suit and I noticed his tie matched my dress perfectly. His eyes narrowed when he saw me and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly, but just as he went to make his way toward me - dinner was announced and a man snatched him away.

I made my way back into the dining room to take my place when I noticed my place card had been moved. I made my way around the table until I found it. I was much closer to Jumin now, but still a relatively safe distance away with 3 people in between us. I was just sitting down between two women when one of the single men asked to switch places with one of the women. She agreed and he took his place on my right.

I looked over at Jumin who appeared not to notice as he was engrossed in a conversation with the man next to him; however on closer inspection, I noticed his hand was clenching his fork and his jaw was tight. It was in that moment I realized I didn’t want a private relationship anymore. I wanted him to make me his in front of everyone. I settled into a conversation with the man next to me while I formulated my plan. He was already drunk and very flirtatious. I kept stealing glances at Jumin but aside from the jaw and hand, he didn't seem bothered.

When the first course came out, I made sure to moan every couple bites and lick my fork clean. Jumin didn't look at me but I heard him forget what he was saying a couple times so I felt like I was on the right track. I kept getting side-eye glances from some of the other people at the table, but no one really paid me much attention.

The second course was uneventful and I decided to give him a bit of a breather, but right before the third course, I began stroking the stem of my wine glass slowly. I looked over at Jumin and met eyes with him again.  I then brought the glass to my lips and licked and kissed the rim subtly. I took a big sip and let a few drops linger on my lips. I ran my tongue over them to collect them and when I was done, I sucked my bottom lip in and bit down on it a little. Jumin dropped his utensils and they clattered loudly to the floor. He made a joke and recovered quickly but not before shooting me a deadly gaze.

The third course was a delicious soup. I ate it all excitedly and at the end, I accidentally spilled some on my fingers. While mentally willing Jumin to look over at me, I brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked the soup off of them slowly. It worked.  
Jumin looked over and his eyes grew wide. I really took my time with it and smiled at him as I pulled the now soaking wet fingers out of my mouth dragging them over my lips. His eyes narrowed dangerously at me but he resumed his conversation.

Dinner was almost complete and Jumin was still perfectly poised - I was getting frustrated and running out of time. I looked to the man next to me. He was making the worst jokes but I decided to laugh like I had never heard anything so funny in my life. In doing so, I managed to loosen the strap of my dress so it slid down my shoulder. I looked down at the strap and then over at Jumin who had his eyes dead set on me. I raised my eyebrow and let a slow smile crawl across my face. I watched as the people around him talked at him without even realizing he wasn't paying them any attention. The feeling of his eyes on me as I watched them undress me further made me quiver. My breathing intensified and I swallowed hard.

It was only when I felt a hand on my own that I snapped out of it. In the two seconds it took me to look down and register that it was the drunken man who put his hand on mine as he laughed, Jumin was out of his chair and at my side. He pulled my chair back aggressively but spoke calmly.

"Miss, please let me help you with that."  And with that, he had me up by the arm and out the door before anyone could even guess what he was talking about. I heard my chair hit the ground behind me as the door swung shut. Jumin rushed me down the hallway and into the furthest room which ended up being the coat room. He shut the door and turned to face me.

"You're driving me crazy!" He whispered aggressively into my ear wrapping both hands around my face.

"Good!" I laughed breathily. He began kissing down my neck and slid his hands to my waste. He lifted me up off the floor and brought my mouth onto his.

“You don’t even try to deny it! Shameless woman, you deserve to be punished.” He said seriously as he went in for a bite. I sucked in air sharply, but didn’t want him to stop. "God I wanted to taste you all night. You taste better than anything on that table."

He continued leaving his mark on my collarbone as he stepped forward, throwing me back against the wall. I whipped around and put both my hands flat on the wall in front of me. Jumin grunted and quickly lifted the bottom of my dress up and over, revealing my underwear. He ran his hand lightly over the fabric.

"I can never give myself enough credit for my amazing taste in lingerie." He sighed while kneeling down. He gripped them with his teeth and slid them down my legs slowly, glancing up at me from time to time. He stopped at the bottom of my feet and grabbed my ankles to see how far they would spread before the underwear stopped them. Once he was satisfied that while my feet were technically bound, I could still spread my legs wide enough to receive him. He ran his hands back up the inside of my thighs as he stood up. With one hand he undid his pants expertly and the other he stuck the fingers of deep inside of me. I cried out as he explored me, alternating what fingers were inside of me and when.

When I was practically dripping and my moans got louder and closer together, he removed his fingers and pushed himself into me. His rhythm was immediately fast and aggressive but it was exactly what I was craving. I pushed off the wall against him to ensure he was as deep inside me as possible. Jumin used his other hand to reach around to my neck. He ran his fingers up it and stopped at my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth and welcomed them inside, sucking on them hungrily.

"You taste so good." I moaned while continuing to suck on his fingers. Jumin, encouraged by my moans and sucking continued to pound into me from behind, holding tightly onto my hip with the hand that was previously inside of me. "Taste me too.” I begged him. He leaned forward and bit down on my shoulder. The pain was glorious but he soothed it quickly with his warm lips and tongue. He licked and sucked his way up and down my shoulder and neck to my ear.

"Delicious" he whispered with hot breath and with that, I lost my will to fight anymore and completely surrendered my body to him. In an attempt to quiet my moans, I bit down gently on his fingers which brought him over the edge with me. The fingers on his other hand pressed deeper into my hip with his every pulse inside of me. He gasped between each kiss he placed on my shoulder. When we were both finished we remained pressed against the wall, feeling each other.

Jumin removed himself from me and bent down to pull up my underwear that was now stretched out from my legs testing the elasticity. I felt my shoulder throb and could see the fresh hickies out of the corner of my eye but I didn't care, I loved it. I assisted Jumin with his belt buckle as his fingers were still trembling from me biting down on them. We smiled at each other and he pulled me in tight to his chest. I could hear and feel his heart beating in his chest. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"Well there is no way we can go back in there now. If they didn't hear us, they'll certainly guess by your bruising and my relaxed demeanour." Jumin chuckled while softly running his fingers through my hair. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Tomorrow I would like to take our relationship public. I don't care what happens as long as everyone knows I'm yours and you're mine.” I looked up at him and he was smiling sweetly. I stroked his cheek and smiled back.

"You're absolutely right. Let's celebrate by grabbing our dessert course to go and spending our last secretive night in bed." Jumin nodded and took my hand pulling me toward the door. He opened it quietly and looked both ways in the hallway before giving us the okay to leave.

We tried to make our way to the kitchen quietly, but we couldn't stop giggling or kissing. We ended up getting a little too wound up in each other again and in no time at all Jumin had me pressed up against the wall as his hands explored my body. My eyes had nearly rolled back into my head when I noticed the door at the end of the hall had opened and people were filing out. I tried to tap Jumin but it didn’t work so I said his name repeatedly to get his attention

"Keep saying it.” Jumin demanded as he buried his face between my breasts.

"Behind you!" I whispered urgently, feeling my face grow even hotter. Jumin lifted his head off my chest and slowly looked over his shoulder. The sudden realization of what happened dawned on him. He looked back at me expressionless at first but then a cheeky grin past over his face. He flipped the hair out of his face as he put me down. He adjusted his tie before turning to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. It means a great deal to me and the future Mrs. Han to have your support." My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. Everyone began murmuring. The drunken man from before was front and centre. He turned completely pale and looked terrified. Jumin took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening.” And with that he pulled me backwards through the nearest door and slammed it behind me.  I didn’t have much time to look around before he had me pinned on my back, but I prayed that it wasn’t the coat room that everyone was going to need to get into any time soon – not that it would stop us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
